kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Dangerous Part-Time Job
is the thirty-second episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. It is the first part of a two-part arc focusing on Kosuke and his old friend, the Gate Masataka Tsuchiya. Plot Nitoh's high school friend Tsuchiya arrives in town, having discovered a job offer that will pay ¥1 million for a day's work. Nitoh joins him on the interview, but Haruto and Koyomi suspect something is off. Synopsis Nitoh has an encounter with his high school friend Tsuchiya who is now living in Tokyo in a run down shack, as he spends all the money he earns to expand his collection of guitars. Elsewhere, Haruto defeats some Ghouls attacking a group of people, but fails to figure out which of them could be a Gate. Medusa, who watches the situation from afar, is reminded by Gremlin that she is now working under him and drags her away to take part in his new plan. Tsuchiya learns of a job offer that promises to pay ¥1 million for each day's work and Nitoh joins him on the interview. However, upon learning about it from Shunpei, Haruto and Koyomi become suspicious. At the job interview, which is held by a gloomy man all dressed in black, Tsuchiya and Nitoh, among other candidates, are watched by Medusa and Gremlin from another room and some time later, Tsuchiya is informed that he has been hired. The following day, Tsuchiya, along with two other newly hired colleagues, spend their first day of work with nothing to do, but they get paid as promised. Some time later, three other co-workers join them, but Haruto, who has been watching from afar with Nitoh and Rinko, recognizes one of them as one of the people he saved from the Ghouls the other day, and upon suspecting about Phantoms' involvement, Haruto and Nitoh infiltrate the building with the Small and Chameleo Rings respectively, but the Gates are nowhere to found. When the two confront Misa, she lets it slip that the people were taken somewhere else. Nitoh then remembers that Tsuchiya had told him that they would soon be sent to Yokohama to take part in a special training exercise with the promise of having their salary increased tenfold. Haruto and Nitoh arrive in Yokohama just when the interviewer, who reveals himself to be the Phantom Bogy, is attacking the prospective Gates. To protect Tsuchiya and the others, Kamen Riders Wizard and Beast Hyper fight Bogy, whose ghostly body prevents him from behing harmed, until Kamen Rider Wizard dons the Infinity Style and apparently finishes Bogy with the AxCalibur's Shining Strike, unaware that some of the Phantom's essence has been transferred to the Gates' bodies, with Gremlin claiming that the "game" is just beginning. Tsuchiya then decides to leave Tokyo for his own safety, presenting Nitoh with a charm before departing with instructions to stay away from the city. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Masataka Tsuchiya: Suguru Matsuzawa * / : *Gates aim by Bogy: , , , , Suit Actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * Kamen Rider Beast: * Bogy: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Wizard ***Transformation: Hurricane, Land, Flame, Infinity ***Magic: Small **'Style Used:' ***Hurricane Style, Land Style, Flame Style, Infinity Style **Beast ***Transformation: Beast ***Magic: Chameleo (untransformed), Hyper **'Mantle Used:' ***Beast Hyper Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 10, . *This is the first episode where Kosuke uses a Mantle Ring in civilian form. *This episode marks the 1100th episode of the Entire Kamen Rider Series. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 8 features episodes 30-33: The Day Magic Vanished, Tears, Dangerous Part-Time Job and Things Money Cannot Buy. DSTD08788-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 8, DVD cover BSTD08788-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 8, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢危険アルバイト｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢危険アルバイト｣ Category:Kamen Rider Wizard